The Fat Girl
by mxahnxxr
Summary: IMPORTANT: This Story is BASED ON TRUE REAL LIFE EVENTS    "I'm fat" Emma's voice came small dripping with insecurity.        Draco couldn't help but laugh at it."People say I'm a selfish arrogant bastard and you are worried about being fat."
1. Chapter 1

**The Fat Girl**

**Chapter One: Could be anyone**

****Author's Note; this note is based on True Real Life Events. Please Read and Leave a Review. ****And Check out my other stories. TheMalfoy Maid [ Draco/Ginny] and Fire and Ice [ Draco/ Oc]

**"Get out of the way fat so!" Some one shouted at her. It was not the first time when some one called her names or yelled at her. Everyone at Hogwarts did, well nearly everyone. Emma sighed and quickly moved out of the way, she never argued back or said anything, it was pointless and could only stir up more trouble for her. She loved Hogwarts more than anyone ever did and she hated it at the same time. Hogwarts was her home, only home she ever had and at the same time she wished she could run away from this place, leave everything behind and start somewhere new but she knew no matter where she end up she will always be called the Fat Girl.**

**It did not really bother her much; she had been at Hogwarts from past six years. First she argued and fought with boys when she came here, getting detentions through out her first three years. Then slowly she realized that, it wasn't worth it: nor the fighting or crying. She gave up on defending herself and felt like an outcast in her fourth year as Yule Ball approached, she wished she could hide somewhere until this Yule ball affair was finished. She couldn't hide; instead, she had to bear being some one who boys won't even look at. **

**Her fifth year was the same as any other year at her Hogwarts, same chaos about Dark Lord and death eaters, same girls crying over the fact that their boy friends cheated on them. It was like any other boring, depressed year in which she literally thought of killing her self. Up until her sixth year at Hogwarts Emma didn't have any friend, leave alone best friend and being sorted into Slytherin the chance of having friends were very thin. It was the start of January and Christmas break was nearly at the end. Students had started pouring into the magnificent Castle though the classes for Sixth years weren't scheduled yet. **

**Emma made her way down an empty hallway. She couldn't help but feel living in a personal hell; it wasn't her fault that she was overweight. She could never be like those skinny girls who roam around the castle with their skirts hitched up showing off their thin legs, their attitudes reeked and were mean to nearly everyone. She wasn't rude to anyone, she barely opened her mouth but people from other houses looked at her as if she was some thing dangerous. Emma's parents were death eaters both prisoned in Azkaban and for good. The war was over and Potter had finally won. Dark lord was dead and everything was at peace. **

**.Atleast it appeared to be**

**Emma had beautiful round eyes, their orbs were brown, like the color of melted chocolate, her hair were black, not frizzy but with light soft curls and a magnificent voice. She secretly painted in her dorm and loved every song every sung by the Sex Pistols and The Killers. She loved to cook and could make anything out of scratch. Of course, Emma had her secret crushes like any other girl but never was able to get attention of any one. All of them just ignored her and made fun of her whenever they could. The girls were the worst; they were mean and cruel and made her stand on the bench in the girls showering, occasionally hiding her clothes or locking her in side the girls bathroom. They vanished her belongings into the thin air and made fun of her especially in front of the boys. **

**The worst of them all was Pansy Parkinson. **

**Emma never fought with her or argued not once because of Draco Malfoy. Emma could laugh her head off when she saw the look on Draco's face when Pansy entered the great hall or the common room, his calm face would turn into an expression of utter annoyance and disgust. Pansy had a shrill piercing voice that would make any normal bloke shudder. She was dead thin and had managed to have decent sized breasts. She had jet-black hair and black eyes. All together to Emma she was dull, dim-witted and a daft wench who would do anything to get a bloke in her knickers. **

**Emma made her way towards the common room when John Winos, Beth Robins, the two Slythrine whom she hated to death and Andrew and David Wilson from Ravenclaw cornered her.**

**"OMG! Did any one ever tell you that you are the biggest walking pimple alive?" Beth Robin's glass breaking voice taunted her.**

**"Oye, is it true your dad actually hit you back last summer or did you just fell on your fat face." John snickered**

"Did he actually hit you, Winston?" Andrew smirked. Emma's face reddened…"Fuck off Wilson." Emma tried to snapped back

**"Or what Winston, going to tell on us?" Beth pushed Emma and she fell to the floor hard. The four of them started laughing and Emma could do nothing but just look at them as her eyes started to fill with tears. She got up from the floor with difficulty and started to make her way back down the same path that brought her to the common room.**

**She had never cried in her whole damned life nor anyone knew about her secrets and her life back at home but once she came back for her sixth year something bad had happened to her at home, her father lost control of his temper and hit Emma really badly. It wasn't the first time it ever happened. He had a habit of doing it and her mother showed little or no sympathy at times. She hated home even more than she hated Hogwarts at times. Her father dreaming about her being a death eater and Mother, well she was one cold-hearted bitch of a mother.**

**At times, Emma felt as if she didn't belong in the Slythrine house and her parents were not actually her parents. They were so cold hearted and cruel. Parents are not suppose to be torture their own child with Cruciatus until her inside bled. **

**This made Emma sick…**

**Emma walked quietly to the part of the castle she knew would always be empty, the seventh floor corridors, the most deserted part of the Castle. No one really came on seventh floor besides snogging couples, nerds the rest just stayed up to the sixth floor. Emmma assumed that maybe Hufflepuff's common room was here some where as mostly Hufflepuffs were seen going up and down the stair case. Nevertheless, she always felt peace on the seventh floor. The corridors were dark almost pitch dark but warm not shivering cold like the ones Slythrine have down in the dungeons. **

**She slowly made her way down one of the completely dark corridors, softly crying, she wasn't scared of the darkness, it had always been soothing to her. She slumped down against one of the wall; she was sure now that even God hated her that is why he made her hideous and an utter failure. She cried her eyes out until no more tears could fell. She sniffed loudly.**

**"Oh for Christ's sake! Don't spill your phlegm every where!" came a revolted voice. **

**Emma took out her wand at once, "Lumos!" At once bright light invaded the darkness but Emma could see no one.**

**"Put it out! I Hate light" The voice came again this time annoyed and commanding.**

**"Sorry…Nox!" Emma mumbled. "Who are you?"**

**"Who are you?"**

**Both of them went quite for minutes. Emma knew it was a boy's voice and something in the pit of her stomach jumped making her heart beat a little faster than the usual. **

**"Why are you hiding over here?" Emma asked**

**"I can ask you the same question," The boy's voice replied agitated.**

**"Well, I am not hiding; I usually come here when I want to get away from everyone, especially from rich spoiled bastards and brats who can't get over themselves" Emma replied. "Your turn…"**

**"Just like that…" The answer came in a very low rough voice.**

**Emma laughed softly, her melodious voice ringing down the empty corridor. "No one hides just like that…."**

**"Stop getting on my nerves, pick another place!" **

**No reply came, the boy frowned in darkness, he felt as if his privacy is being invaded. Minutes passed and the girl didn't reply.**

**"You know, I can hear you breathe…" The boy said in a silky voice.**

**"Sorry, didn't mean to, I know sometimes people just want to get away from their lives, its pretty much normal." Emma replied and the conversation died once again. **

**"I hate to loose, it makes me feel that I am weak…." The boy spoke after what seemed like hours this time. "Especially to people I hate…."**

**"We all have to loose something in our lives…This is how our life works…" Emma replied thoughtfully with a hint of regret. **

**"Yeah?"**

**"Yeah…"**

**"Which house are you from again?" The boy inquested.**

**"Well, its better if we don't tell each other…" Emma replied, laughing softly. "What difference dose it makes. We all are the same, no matter in which house we are."**

**"It dose," The boy said forcefully. "If you are a HufflePuff then God have mercy on you soul, Ravenclaw, with that much intelligence they still loose every Quidditch game. Gryffindor, blood red color rushes to their heads and Slytherinl, you know how they are.**

**"Don't get offended…" Emma said apologetically.**

**Another pregnant silence.**

**"I am Kyle," The boy answered with pride.**

**"Kyle?" Emma asked in as she raised one of her eyebrows. She didn't want to believe this was his real name. Her mind instantly began to think of random names.**

**"Yeah." The boy replied almost honestly.**

**"Well, that's very modest of you…." Emma retorted back sarcastically. "I am Andy.." **

**Both of them fell silent for a long time until Ginny spoke, "Hey Kyle, What did you loose?"**

**A reply came after a long time, "A bet to nick the snitch…."**

**Emma laughed freely this time, this seemed such a stupid immature bet and reason to be hiding in dark….**

**"What?" The voice had turned angry this time.**

**"I got taunted and pushed by this rich bitch, that is something to cry about and you are hiding because of loosing a bet?" Emma asked in between laughs.**

**"Loosing to your enemy is not a small thing," The voice fumed back.**

**"Okay okay! Don't put your pants in a twist." Emma said back trying to control her laughter. **

**The voice laughed this time, almost a real laugh; Emma smiled in the darkness and laughed with the voice. She felt alive and happy.**

**"Oh! I feel relieved!" She exclaimed.**

**"Same here!" The voice said calmly. "I should better get going now… It's almost dark now; curfew will be starting any minute. Thanks…"**

**"What's Your name?" Emma asked hesitating. **

**"You can call me X..." His voice came low.**

**"X?"**

**"Yeah well, I don't like to lie but I don't have to tell the truth either..." His voice was strained and rough. Emma couldn't help wonder if his voice could be so angry how would he look in anger. **

**Emma heard the sound of him getting up and walking down the dark corridor, his shoes making the click sound against the stone floor.**

**"Hey! If you're X then I'm Y" Emma called from back. "And what if I want to talk to you again?" She asked hopefully.**

**The boy laughed; his laughter crisp and soft. "Owl me…"**

**"Where?" Emma asked eagerly.**

**"Address it to me of course and use the black owl…." With that, he walked away from Emma.**

**"Why?"**

**Silence was all Emma heard.**

****Author's Note;****And Check out my other stories. TheMalfoy Maid [ Draco/Ginny] and Fire and Ice [ Draco/ Oc]

**** this note is based on True Real Life Events. Please Read and Leave a Review.****


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fat Girl**

**Chapter Two: Letter**

**AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed so far, it means a lot. Hope you like this too! **

**IMPORTANT: Story based on true facts and events! **And Check out my other stories. TheMalfoy Maid [ Draco/Ginny] and Fire and Ice [ Draco/ Oc]

**It could have been a dream, or perhaps a dream of a dream but every force, magical and instinctive made it clear that it was not. However, it had been two weeks since the little incident happened and still no response came. The hopes built in her heart shattered like glass, she could almost hear it crack. **

**A pair of worried and puzzled not to mention angered eyes stared out of the window as a soft breeze was blowing over the landscape, playing with the overly rich nature that was to be found there as if it was some sort of toy. If you were blessed with the gift of a healthy imagination, you could almost hear the wind giggling in delight as it caressed the soft, moist green grass or the leaves of the beautiful, snow covered old oak trees that were to be found there and only there. **

**The breeze continued its journey of everlasting play and swooshed over the surface of a glassy lake, causing it to create little waves in its unfrozen parts, stirring the nightly peace of the dark water underneath. If anyone had been around to pay attention to this little spectacle, the person would perhaps have sworn to detect some sort of bristling excitement when the wind swept over the grassy hills that then led to a large building, looming in the dark, so near yet so far away. So many open windows to sweep through! Little slits to howl through! Candles behind closed doors to extinguish when sneaking about! Nevertheless, there was nobody to see, nobody to care**.

**Yet, Emma Winston was as close as one can get to witness the nature's stroke.**

**She sniffed as the cold wind hit her body hard, she gasped involuntary as she shuddered, pulling her cloak against her over sized body. Winter has always been cruel and brutal but it was her favorite season of all the others. It was silent, haunting, and almost calming to her. The moon shone in all its might and she smiled sadly, as she saw a couple on the bewitched ever green grass. NO! Her inside yelled, 'You are not supposed to believe in rainbows and flowers! Look what happened? You only talked and you had your hopes up!' And she knew that her inside was saying the truth…**

**Emma dressed like she did any other morning, getting a compliment of hideous or a 'related to trolls' from the enchanted mirror, ignoring them and heading down the stairs to a nearly deserted common room. 'God, What in the name of Merlin is Malfoy doing up so early! And with his cronies' **

**"Oii Winston! Did the clothes actually fit you?" Blaise Zabini laughed at her. Emma did not bother to answer. She had an important mission. She ignored him and walked out of the common room. She made her through the courtyard and nearly bumped into that silly Lovegood bint and Saint Potter, snogging each other crazy. **

**Emma frowned in disgust, "Stupid hormones" She muttered under her breath forgetting that she has the same raging ones. She climbed the Owlery and by the time she reached it she was out of air already, she searched for a black owl and found it sitting on the top stands, **

**"You get down here," Emma whispered to the owl.**

**The owl came fluttering down; Emma took out the note from her pocket and gave it to the Owl. At once, the owl bit Emma,**

**"Ouch!" She exclaimed. "Piece of- ... Fine there you go," she put owl treats on the shelf. The owl took the paper from her hands into its beak, stretched its wings, and flew off.**

Emma looked at the owl and frowned, "Better find him…" She muttered under her breath as she thought of Kyle.

**He simply frowned as he saw the sea of students sitting in the Great Hall, muttering a few curses under his breathe he approached his house table, he sat down and looked at the morning menu , 'porridge, muffins, fruits and Mango- Wait, mango juice- Urgh' his brain protested feeling a sweep of nausea.**

"**Eat up mate!" One of his so called friend patted him on his back, he sneered at him, which made him scoot away, and he mentally relaxed himself keeping his five senses at high alert, as he always did. Thinking of nothing but stuffing his empty pit of a stomach he started eating muffins and kept his eyes off his girlfriend. The faces she made to him, the horrible pretend puppy dog eyes, caused his stomach to stir up and puke all over. He really needed to get her off his back; she was too clingy and annoying thing, yes thing. That is what she was to him, a mere toy only required for pleasure.**

**He chewed on the muffin slowly as he eyed another group of people from the corner of his eye, feeling more revolted than ever he looked no where but at his plate. Funny how you run into people, you know will nearly understand you and they all happen to pieces of a stolen fairytale enigma. People you might not or have a little chance of finding. Her voice was melodious, not thick or thin just melodious and her laughter was like symphony, a rhythm that made his heart flutter. Though, he had only listened to it once, his head played it repeatedly like anything. **

**He distantly remembered that she smelled of some exotic sort of perfume, something different form the scent of apple, lavender, rose, and honeysuckles, different from what girls usual smell of. It was strong and inviting perhaps even intoxicating. She had understood him like non other did, perhaps even more than his mother and father. She talked as if she knew the world and she was brave. Brave? He chuckled, 'Can't be bloody Gryff!' He exclaimed mentally. **

**Who so ever she was, she didn't have bothered to write him once and it had annoyed him once, twice, thrice than it stopped, as soon as the feeling came, it evaporated. Conceivably, a sufficient amount told him it was his imagination only, which created a person out of thin air. Just as he was about to stand up and look at the new time table for his classes, owls came hooted in. He looked up hopefully and saw owls of all type, brown, grey, white, small, huge, graceful, and messy but not a black one. **

**He made his way out of the choking Hall down an empty hallway ignoring the calls from his girlfriend and materialistic friends. Half way through he heard a hoot, he looked around and saw a black refined owl flapping towards him. He smiled, which looked more like a secretive smile. The owl descended and immediately dropped the note for his master. **

**He picked it up and looked at it. He opened it up and the first thing he looked at was her writing, it was small and neat, with no cuts, smudges, or corrections. **

_X,_

_I don't know how to address you, should it be Mr. or dude, or perhaps with a dear or mate, I don't know. I thought of writing up to you as it hit me only few hours back that you can't contact me as I have told you know way of doing it. Schools about to start today and by the time you get this it probably has. First day, great hall is bound to be strangling, at least for me. _

_To be honest it feels like I am talking to myself more than writing a letter. God knows who on earth you are- well you don't know who I am! Oh Christ! I sound so…Nervous. I can almost laugh while writing this. Yeah I know, it's pathetic…I should get going or the girls of my dorm will…never mind…_

_O_

**He smirked at her silly attempt of writing a letter.**

"**What on earth is up with you, baby?" The voice of his girlfriend interrupted his merry moment.**

"**Nothing letter from home," He replied briskly. **

"**Is it me or are you ignoring me?" She questioned as she ran to keep up with him.**

"**Oh…Don't bother me now, love." He said in a rough tone. "I am quite busy if you can see which you don't!" With that, he ran down the hallway, getting away from this piece of annoyance. **

"**BABY!" He heard her screeched. He smiled broadened more at this. **

**The day passed slow, the classes were nothing but a torture, especially defense against the dark arts. Lunch and dinner were only formality; he made his way out of the damned great hall and bumped into something huge. It must be a pillar; looking again, he saw the ugliest girl ever, fat, plump- plain, hideous, disgusting- even his dictionary of bad words went short. **

**He felt petty and didn't say anything just muttered with a sneer, "Look where you going" Before he began walking towards the Owlery. He jogged his way up and looked for his damned annoying owl. It came hooting down; he took the parchment out and scribbled something. The owl eyed him,**

"**What? She is a friend, not a girlfriend." The owl hooted. **

"**Yeah Yeah! I will get you a mate too! Better give it to the right person!" **

**The owl took the parchment and flew into the darkness. Every part of his right mind was screaming and telling him he is just getting himself in a fantasy land that only existed for people who believed in—well, all the mushy stuff. He watched the owl disappear…**

- And Check out my other stories. TheMalfoy Maid [ Draco/Ginny] and Fire and Ice [ Draco/ Oc]


	3. Chapter 3

The Fat Girl

Chapter Three: Our exchanges and Meetings.

This story is based on real life events - please leave a review. **And Check out my other stories. The Malfoy Maid [ Draco/Ginny] and Fire and Ice [ Draco/ Oc]**

Emma was sitting upright in her bed, sleep still clinging to her features like water to wet hair, dripping away, slowly, ever so slowly. She blinked once, then twice to focus her blurred vision and reached for her nightstand to find something. Her fingers wandered over the wooden surface clumsily for a minute, searching, until they got hold of something.

The girl smiled a little smile of relief when her fingers curled around the object and then she whispered a word that was almost completely lost in the deafening silence of the night. "_Lumos._" And with that, the rooms was illuminated in a warm glow that revealed the startling green color of her green bed curtains, her red hair appearing to be light brown and were in a mess of curls sticking every which way. Her skin, which had been an almost ghostly shade of white, was now still pale.

The tapping sound, which had awoken her with a start by emitting a particularly nasty shriek had long since moved on, but the feeling of uneasiness had stayed with Emma Winston, the sixteen year old girl who was now sitting in her bed half awake, snapping out of a she hadn't realized she'd been in. She shook her head and looked at the watch on her nightstand. Its hands were both pointing somewhere between the eleven and twelve. _Oh, great_ she thought glumly_ 'Now I won't be able to go back to sleep'. _She sighed softly, wincing at the creaking sound her bed made. Somehow, she did not like breaking the silence. Soon she would have to do it again, since sleeping obviously was not an option anymore.

"Oye Winston! Put the fucking thing off! Some of us are trying to sleep her" A nasty angry voice came from the far end of the dorm. "And get rid of the bloody owl of yours!"

Emma's eyes snapped at the window a feeling fluttered in her stomach, she swing her heavy fat legs on the other side of the bed and let the black owl in, it hooted loudly.

"Shut up!" Emma snapped at it as she took the paper from its beak. The owl took off again in the darkness of the night.

"SHUT THAT FUCKING LIGHT OUT!" A Screech came this time.

"Nox" The light vanished as soon as it came. Emma held the parchment tightly in her hand, taking her cloak from the bedside and went downstairs to the common room. Luckily, the common room was completely deserted or that's what the darkness meant.

"Lumos!" The bright light invaded the blinding darkness. The cold beneath her feet were piercing cold; she jolted as cold wave ran through her body. She spent the whole day feeling completely powerless, one of the things she did not like to be, and not to mention depressed. She felt stupid and dumb, all day long like any other school wench. She had never done something like this that felt so unreal, like a crazy real-life dream. She hated it, what if it got into wrong hands. What will she do? How will she ran away from it?

She was stuck in a disturbia state and had her mind tensed up, the entire day. Her inside taunted her, making her feel dim about her own self. The only thing she knew that her act was innocent; she had no absurd, 'get in my knickers' attention about it. It was a simple; she just wanted to be friends. Her head had second thoughts through out the day that perhaps; it was just like a stupid mistake.

Now she was holding the ever so waited piece of parchment in her hand, excitement invaded her brain and body sending unknown tingling sensation across her body. Slowly she opened the parchment and looked at it.

_Y_

_I don't even know your name._

_The first thing I did was laugh my head off, God you are such a girl! You are right this is very awkward, I agree with you. I don't really like to talk much and…. This is so crazy you know, talking to you like this, through exchange of parchments. I've never done this before. My owl is dead clumsy, I just hope you get this thing at time and yeah it bites at times. It even bites my mother. Say do you have any siblings at Hogwarts? _

_I don't know what else to write really. Oh, I did nick the snitch today! Finally! I really want to know about you. Don't get offended, not in that sense; I have a stupid whore of a girlfriend. God! She is so annoying like anything, pisses my arse off every time I see her face. _

_I hate Hogwarts at times, the bloody most annoying place, well second most, home comes first. You know, on the seventh floor corridor, you seemed fearless, you are not afraid to loose and you talk as if you know the whole damn world. Never mind._

_X_

Emma snorted and than broke into a laughter. 'He sounds so stupid! Even more than I did' her inside exclaimed. She looked around the cold room, saw a quill, and ink pot. She turned the same parchment the other way around, dipped the quill in ink, and started writing.

_X_

_It's my turn to laugh now; all we do is laugh and feel uncomfortable. We have to quit doing that, well not the laughing part. Firstly, no, I don't have any siblings; my parents were far too busy with their issues to give me one. Anyways, you are right, Hogwarts can be a real pain in arse at times, but it is the closet thing I have to home. _

_Well, your girlfriend must be disturbing, you know Draco Malfoy, not as repulsing as his girlfriend. Now that is something you wouldn't want. Seriously, she is the most hideous thing I have ever seen alive. No offence to Malfoy, he already is in a misery state when with Pansy._

_And you learn about the world when you accept the fact that you have to face it, instead of running from it…_

_It's dreadfully cold and I am officially turning blue now. I better go…and Kyle lets try the friend thing, though I hardly know anything about it_

_Y_

Emma re-read the parchment and folded it carefully. She tiptoed back up her dorm and went straight to her bed. She was too excited, too much excited to sleep, instead she just stared into the darkness holding the parchment in her hand. Instead, something hit her, something she would never do in her sensible mind, something she wouldn't want to do.

She threw the covers off and put her slippers on, tightening her cloak against her massive body she went down stairs and walked out the common room,. It was a long way up to the seventh floor and the castle was drenched in darkness, following her instincts she made her way up to the seventh floor, climbing staircases, and going down unknown hallways. Everything was too quite, far too quite and not to mention pitch black.

"Shit…" She exclaimed. 'I am fucking lost!' she frowned at her idiot idea and reached out for her wand when only she bumped into, her wand flew out of her hand.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed.

"OH it's you!" The voice came. Emma listened to it attentively.

"X?" She asked back. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she bent down to look for her damned wand.

"Rounds" He replied in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh…Prefect?" She inquested.

"And you?" He asked with a hint of naughtiness in his voice.

"Hungry…" Emma answered a convincing lie - benefit of being Slytherin. "I got you answer back in the middle of the night."

"The bloody owls clumsy as anything, my mother hates him." He informed her.

"I see…"Both of them went quite.

"Let's walk or you want to stand here, in the middle of no where?" He asked her.

"Sure…" Emma answered keeping her cool. "So annoying girlfriend?" she asked him laughing.

"Yeah…" He laughed back.

They walked in complete darkness, feeling incredibly stupid and awkward.

"Well, can't be that bad as Malfoy's!" Emma said cheekily.

"What do you mean?" The boy tried to control something that flickered in his head- Anger.

"I mean, he seems right in pain when with Pansy, ever seen his face when she comes in great hall." Emma finished laughing. "No offence to Malfoy, he seems in a hell with that girl. Not that he doesn't deserve it."

"What do you mean?" The boy answered a bit to defensively.

"Well, I dunno; I can't really say anything about him. He seems sort of a insensitive prick." Emma answered confused.

The boy laughed so loudly and lively. Emma laughed with him.

"What's so funny?" She asked in between laughter.

"You..." He said as he attempted to keep his voice straight.

Emma blushed in darkness, glad that he was not able to see her and that she was ugly and fat..

"Well, I guess you don't need my reply now…" She said sheepishly.

There was silence. "You know what, I have an idea…"

"What, I'll let you know…"

Emma frowned in darkness. "Don't you think we should get going?"

"Why?"

"It's late! That's why!" Emmas answered back, feeling bubbly laughter in her throat again.

"I like the color black…" The boy spoke.

"Me too…" Emma spoke. "I paint, I love colors…"

"Really?" The boy asked her a bit shocked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, lucky you. My father hated when the whole idea of paint and color…" The boy paused. "Well, he had his whole new different ideas for me…"

Emma laughed bitterly.

"So did mine…"

"My mother was supportive though." The boy added.

Emma made a strangling voice…"Yeah…Mine was just a cold-hearted one…But still, I guess I love her…"

"Yeah, every mother is God in a child's eyes…"

Emma's head snapped where the voice came from, if she wasn't ugly and fat she would have hugged him but she couldn't…Sadness rolled over her.

"Ever felt ugly?" She asked him a low voice.

"Yeah…"The reply came quickly.

"I feel it all the time…" She said in a dead voice.

"We all are…Notice the girls of all the houses, they have these masks on which guys love…"

Emma nodded and then realized he couldn't see, "Yeah…"

"We should really go, …" She said softly.

"Yeah, my legs are numb now…."

Emma laughed, " Well, we both go opposite ways?"

"Why?"

"Just like that…" She replied

He laughed. "No one, goes the opposite ways, just like that…"

Emma's bubbly laughter echoed through the empty hallway

"Goodnight!" She wished him and turned the other way around. She had walked only few steps when he called her.

"Hey Y, you really leaving?"

Emma laughed again.

"Yeah…" She walked a few steps and than turned and called him.

"Are we friends?" She asked him hopefully.

"We can try that…."His voice came back.

Emma walked feeling the highest point of happiness she had ever felt in her laugh. When she knew she was far off, she took out her wand and "Lumos…" The wand made a funny voice and light came on and went off!

"Lumos!" She commanded again.

It turned on, dimly bright.

"Oh no! Emma breathed out. She sinned around fast and looked for any sign of him.

"You have my wand X" Her voice boomed back to her but no reply came.

She frowned at the emptiness and made her way back to the common room.

**And Check out my other stories. The Malfoy Maid [ Draco/Ginny] and Fire and Ice [ Draco/ Oc]**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fat Girl**

**Chapter Four: Wand-less Day! **

And Check out my other stories. TheMalfoy Maid [ Draco/Ginny] and Fire and Ice [ Draco/ Oc]

**He frowned in sheer anger and frustration as his wand made a twitching sound. It was the fourth time it had done since morning. It sparked for what seemed like a last time, before it became life less.**

"**Shit…" He said softly to no one in particular.**

**This was a bad timing for him, his wand had never responded like this before. He looked around the library and saw that no one in particular was present. He shook his wand harshly, getting that annoying look on his face. He had to transfigure the pile of rock into a complicated item that he hadn't thought of yet. The only hope he had now was to go to Snape, his supposed Godfather, to help him out with this little problem. Suddenly it struck him, the night he had officially called the best as she came out of no where wondering at night and bumping in to him. Oh, yes! Bumping, he had most fortunately swapped the wands with her.**

**He smirked openly, something he avoided doing in public places. "Perfect…" He breathed out. He swiftly yet gracefully got up, not bothered of gathering the pile of rock s he knew the elves will be more than happy to get it for him, he made his way to the only place he knew, where she will be hiding. **

**Climbing the stairs and avoiding the changing staircases, he made his way to the seventh floor. A very curious looking, Hufflepuff stared at him. **

"**Five points from Hufflepuff for being so oblivious and noisy!" He snarled without even looking at him.**

**The poor Hufflepuff wrinkled down the stair case as fast as he could. He smirked, a satisfied smirk. He reached for the pitch black, furthest corridor of all when his ears caught something so melodious and beautiful that he felt himself being hypnotized and his body started to move towards the voice on it's own accord, something which had never happened before.**

**The corridor was dark but surprisingly not cold. The voice came again as calming as ever. He felt mesmerized, taken over, something which had never happened before. This thing was new, this memorization was novel and everything seemed to be new. **

"**O…" He breathed out, involuntarily.**

**Sudden rustle of her clothes told him either she stood up or turned around.**

"**You have my wand, X" She replied back, her voice taken by surprise.**

**Ignoring what she said he asked her, "You sing?"**

"**Oh yeah…" She replied almost shyly.**

"**Your voice is incredible…" He commented softly**

"**Thanks… X, my wand?"**

"**Well, you don't need it now, do you? His voice silky now but not angry.**

**She went quite. "What do you mean I don't need it now?" Emma asked with an obvious jitter in her voice. "I've got Transfiguration next! McGonngall will kill me." **

"**Well, well, well…. You're in sixth year…" His voice came amused.**

"**I… I .. well … I…" Emma stuttered.**

**He let out a small laugh**

"**Are you going to Hogsmeade?"**

"**No. She replied briskly.**

"**So you must be Ravenclaw or Slytherin, considering transfiguration is up in next say about thirty minutes." He stated casually. **

"**So just tell me your house…now..." He asked in a demanding way and took a step towards her.**

**Emma panicked. "Just stay where you are…" She said in a strict voice, clearly not meaning to threaten him. **

"**Scared poppet?" He asked sarcastically.**

**Emma didn't reply but a frown started to form on her forehead. "You might find this amusing but you're acting like a bit of a tool, you know?" she said back bravely.**

**He didn't reply but she could sense the atmosphere getting tensed. "What's your house?" he asked forcefully.**

"**I don't wish to share that information with you," Emma said back agitated.**

"**Why not?" He asked clearly annoyed. "I actually want to know who you are." **

"**Give me my wand back now…." Emma said patiently. Emma rolled his wand towards him.**

"**Yeah take it..." he threw it at her. "You're pissing me off anyway…" **

**Emma shook her head as she tried to understand his mental malfunction. "What is your problem? You seemed fine last night. Is something wrong?"**

"**My problem? You're the one acting all secretive for no bloody reason." He snapped back. **

**There was pregnant silent**

"**Are you hiding something?" He asked thoughtfully. **

"**No…" But Emma's too quick quiver response gave it all away.**

"**You are." He said definitely now. **

**At once, the realization of Emma being over weight crashed upon her and her heart thrashed in her chest as her throat restrained and she could manage to say a word.**

"**You are being paranoid and wasting my time." Emma said as she started to move her way out.**

**He stood in the middle.**

**Emma frowned. She has never been cornered in her life by a boy and panic began to crawl once again. What if he saw her? Will he stop being her friend? Laugh at her and make her fun... Tell everybody.**

"**I thought out of all the people you must be original enough but here you are hiding in a bloody corner that to with Hufflepuffs running around you." He sneered**

"**See! That's the reason I don't want to tell you!" She exclaimed. "You're a so prejudice! These are just houses not exact classification of who is dumb and who is not."**

"**It's not! You're indirectly saying that the founders were all dumb and the houses are just there for nothing. For fuck sakes, you much talk like a Hufflepuff!" He exasperated. **

"**You are worse than Draco Malfoy!" Emma said in a low voice."I thought he is the worse of all but honestly you are far more than he is."**

"**Stupefy!" The near by glass window shattered. **

**Emma let out a small scream "You fucking mental!" **

**She stood there frozen to the floor.**

"**I'm sorry…" He sighed. **

"**I need to go…" Emma's voice came raspy which meant that she was crying though she didn't even realize she was.**

**He turned around and left the hallway, leaving Emma torn.**

**This was a mistake. **

**Emma didn't bother going down for Transfiguration. She simply turned towards the Quidditch grounds. She looked above her head and saw Ravenclaw practicing. Never in her life has she once sat on a broom and actually been able to fly. She frowned. **

**How much did she actually weight? The last time she checked it was 75kg, which according to her mother was the weight of 2 cows. She had laughed at Emma on a boring Christmas party in front of all the guests. What happened today with x wouldn't happen again. **

**Emma knew she was setting herself up for disappointment. She silently made a pact in her heart hat she was never going to talk to him again. **

**As she sat there absolved, she saw slytherin's crossing the ground holding their brooms, clearly coming for practice. Before they could come to pick on her. Why was it always her? Just because she was fat doesn't mean she was less competent or handicapped in any way. Then why such a big fuss. It didn't make sense at times. Nothing did. **

"**Well, well, well..." Millicent smirked at her like Cheshire cat.**

"**What..." Emma snapped though she didn't intend to.**

"**Since when did you start to have a backbone?" Vincent sniggered at her. **

"**Aren't you suppose to be like your sorry sad excuse parents?" Millicent rounded on her.**

"**Shove it Bulstrode, we all here know how much your parents have backbone. Say, still under hiding are they. But soon enough Aurors will get them," Emma snapped back. **

**Millicent let out a sarcastic laugh. "Better me than you, at least I've got a home to go to, at least mine aren't being sucked by dementors in Azkaban.**

**Emma's hand formed into a fist. Blaise sniggered as he say her hands curl into fists.**

"**Fuck, Winston; go low on the protein shakes," Everybody standing laughed along. **

"**What's going on?" A silky voice approached from behind. **

**The worse was yet to come. Draco Hell Malfoy approached the team. He was the fucking captain. **

"**Nothing Malfoy just giving some weight loosing advice to Winston here, she broke one the stand benches in the last match just by sitting on them." Millicent informed him amused. **

**Another round of laughter. **

**Draco stared right at Emma, who looked so bloody vulnerable. Her cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment and her eyes were filled with tears and she was biting her lips. **

"**Amazed at you all," Draco drawled. **

**Blaise gave him a look. **

"**Hanging with a traitor," Draco hinted at the gawking crowd questioning his sensibility. "Next person who stand here is off the team, we've got a fucking game against Gryffs, you bloody wankers."**

**He walked away muttering and cursing**,** his team followed him, leaving Emma standing behind.**

**Emma sighed and climber her way back to the castle and down to the dungeons. She went straight to her bed shut the curtains and cried.**

**The girls came and went out passing out comments, "He Winston you're bed is about to break." A small elf popped and as soon he saw her he disappeared scared. Soon time and when she was done crying she realized dinner has already passed. So she didn't bother getting out of the bed instead kept on lying there still, silent, not moving like a large mountain.**

**At last when all was silent and everybody had almost gone to asleep, Emma's stomach gave a flip. She was hungry but something else stuck her mind. She got out of the bed and went straight to the girls lavatory. She locked it and then peeled off her clothes. She stood just in her bra and undies and observed her body for the first time.**

**The first thought that came in her head was, she looked pregnant, like a mother of 3 kids or something. Her shoulders were beefy like two pieces of steak or ham probing out. Her neck wasn't that fat but she could see a second chin emerging out. Her stomach had tyers at least three of them and was bulging out almost dangling out from her body. Her legs looked short, stubby and thighs looked like replacements of a cows legs.**

**"Get them magically removed or sucked," the mirror informed her coldly.**

**Emma frowned and went to take a hot shower, but soon she found her self crying again and this time for no apparent reason.**

**Once she was done she walked back into the dorm and opened her bag and took out a saved parcel of chocolate cauldron cakes and munched them on. She was almost through eating the third one when a persistent tap on the window informed her of a bloody black owl. Emma sighed and opened the window the owl swooped down on her bed and put down a letter.**

**Emma frowned. "Take it back…" She told the owl.**

**The owl hooted.**

**"Please ..." Emma whimpered. She hushed the owl out of the dorm and shut the window closed.**

**NEED A REVIEW - please =D =D**

**And Check out my other stories. The Malfoy Maid [ Draco/Ginny] and Fire and Ice [ Draco/ Oc]**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for such a long cliff hanger but now I am back and all stories will be uploaded more frequently and all chapters will be longer. Enjoy and please review. Cheers. **

**Chapter 5; The ways and reasons**

**Emma stared off in her untouched breakfast – the scrambled eggs stared back at her and her constant staring and thought process was making her see faces in the nicely browned toasts. Her mind was lost; she felt so disheartened and broken that nothing made sense, nothing around her had a reason or value; there was no way out of the emotional pit she was falling into. **

**The fact that X was the first boy who she has ever talked to in her entire life was the truth and the truth was hurting her now. It was simple. See when you aren't over weight; when you aren't seen as a pile of massive boulders; talking to boys or them talking to you is not such a big thing. But for Emma who never really had a proper conversation with a bloke -who happened to be nice to her; in her entire life seemed to be an amazing thing in itself. In the depth of her heart a fear was brewing, poisoning Emma slowly; making her believe gradually that there may be a possibility that she never have anyone in her life; she did see herself successful, working at the Ministry; earning Galleons but what she couldn't see was herself being happy with a man, the possibility of having a boyfriend, someone who actually liked her for who she was not the way she looked seemed impossible and the idea of marriage seemed so farfetched that she dare not even think about it for even a minute. **

**Emma was deep in her thoughts when something hit her square in the face. Her heart stopped in her chest for a second and she let out a small scream before regaining control. Some idiot has hit an apple's half eaten core. **

''**Hey Winston! You can be the new garbage disposal system at Hogwarts!'' Some slytherin laughed at her and before she knew it the entire table was laughing. **

**There wasn't much Emma could do. She simply sighed and picked her bag from the floor and made her way out of the Great Hall. **

**She promised herself that she wasn't going to cry nor was she going to hide in the dark corner on the Hufflepuff floor, mostly because she didn't want to see X at all not even for a second. If talking to a boy who happened to be just a friend caused her such emotional turmoil then being close friends with him would rip her apart one day and she was not up for such torture. Emma shook the thoughts out and tried to remember what class she had in the morning. She walked to the notice board just outside the central courtyard and looked up at the time table. She had Potions; and she was thankful for that. Next would be Transfiguration but that do be in afternoon, giving her almost three hours to kill. **

**Emma was standing there when she heard the owl hooting and soring towards her at full speed, it just dropped the letter in it's beak and flew away before Emma could protest it to not deliver. Emma looked at the fallen envelope in front of her. It was no parchment but an enveloped letter and to her dismay it had the seal of Ministry of Magic.**

**Emma breathed out and picked it up. She didn't want to deal with anything but she had to. She licked her lip, twirling the idea of totally ignoring the letter or actually see what it is. Instead she stuffed the letter in her book bag and walked towards Potions as fast as she could before Snape unleashed hell on her. **

**It took her 10 minutes to go all the way down to dungeons and to lucky stars the class hadn't started. She found her place, the end table in the corner which no one took. Students were pouring in the class, hurtling towards their seats before Snape came saw Draco Malfoy walk in looking all disregarded and took a seat in his usual place. Something must be wrong; must be his father or Pansy. She shrugged she could careless for such an arsehole. **

**By the time Snape came, the class was burstling with chatter and name calling and his face screwed up in annoyance. **

''**Silence!'' Snap hissed and everyone went still. Emma tried to hide the grin forcing it's way. Even though Emma's father and Snape never got along she actually liked Snape – he wasn't really the monster everybody deemed him to be and happened to be civil towards her. **

''**I will call your name and you will be paired up for this next assignment. You shall all work on in pairs for the next entire month as this Potion is complicated and requires extreme care. And extreme care means constant check on it.'' Snape finished. **

**The class was still and suddenly a wave of protest washed over the entire class. **

''**Pairs?'' She could hear Pansy protest we can't work in pairs with these Ravenclaws they're selfish.''**

''**Not happening.'' She heard Blaise snap. #**

''**SILENCE!'' Snape bellowed this time. '' 10 points from each house. You will all work in pairs whether you like it or not. The list will be put on later in the evening now take down the notes on todays class carefully. You all will be marked according to the effort you put in this potion.'' **

**Emma sighed and concentrated on Snape's words – wondering who would she teamed up as; hoping whoever it was- wasn't a jerk or a bitch. The class ended as Snape whipped off the blackboard clean. **

**Emma was gathering her belongings when Snape spoke up, '' Miss Winston, a word please – and you too Mr. Malfoy.''**

**The few people left in the class eyed Emma suspiciously and she flushed rather violently. Draco Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the entire situation before he frowned – trying to recall if he had recently done anything wrong as he walked towards Snape's table. **

**Emma followed him **

''**I am ashamed to inform this but you,'' Snape turned his head towards Malfoy. ''Are failing transfiguration!'' **

**Malfoy showed no emotions.**

''**Is there a reason why you are failing transfiguration Malfoy?'' Snape continued. **

**No reply. **

''**I have to take matters in my control now, You Winston will be tutoring Malfoy until and unless McGonagall tells me that Mr. Malfoy hear is getting an Exceed Expectation.'' Snape informed Emma.**

'' **And you Mr. Malfoy will put constant effort, not miss on these tutorials and be civil towards Ms. Winston.'' Snape carried on.**

''**Yes, sir..''**

**And you Ms. Winston will report back to me after every week.''**

''**Yes, professor.'' Was all Emma could say. **

''**You both shall start from tonight, and Ms. Winston would you like to work alone on the potion?''**

**Emma smiled. ''Yes please.''**

**Snape nodded. ''Dismissed.'' **

**Emma turned around to leave when she made eye contact ofr the first time with Draco Malfoy who sneered back at her and didn't move; in fact stood still clearly waiting for her to leave. **

**Emma gathered her belongings and as she walked out of the class room she heard Draco exclaim at Snape, '' I can't work with her!'' **

**Emma stopped dead and frowned. She had no idea what got into her she walked back into the class.**

**Draco Malfoy turned around and looked at her with repulsive eyes. **

''**Didn't mommy tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?'' He snapped at her.**

''**Nope. Weren't our parent's busy with the Dark Lord bullshit? '' Emma snapped back coolly and realized what she had said but she carried on anyway; the damaged had been done and she suddenly was enjoying her newly found backbone. ''And Malfoy, the feelings are mutual – I unlike other girls who pine over you have no intention if even looking leave alone actually talking to you and the time I do be teaching you will be the worst time I have ever wasted. So don't such a git and get your act together because if it wasn't of Professor Snape I do like to see you struggle in Transfiguration. **

**With that Emma turned around and walked out of the class room leaving a very shocked professor and fuming Malfoy and strangely enjoying it. **

**Review Please. xD**


End file.
